


Shaken and stirred

by Jeopardyinwriting



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeopardyinwriting/pseuds/Jeopardyinwriting
Summary: The party and Steve having fun and games. Featuring Nancy, Jonathan and Hopper.That’s pretty much it…Except Steve keeps hearing things he shouldn’t be able to.Steve- centric. Steve POV(I'm purposefully trying to not give the plot away by being annoyingly vague.)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue might not make sense, but it's supposed to be that way. I'm trying to create the atmosphere and give some foreboding for what I have panned for this story.

Chapter 1: Cheat

“Who’s Kali?”  
El made a confused noise at his inquiry looking from her cards.

“What?” she gave him a quizzical look.

“Kali, you said you missed her while wearing this sad puppy dog expression.”

She scrunched her nose at his comparison. “I did not.”

“You did too. It’s still your turn by the way.” Realizing he was right she quickly returned to the task at hand.

“Three.” She said placing her card upside down on the pile. Her face completely neutral with only the slightest apprehension in her eyes.

He internally smirked. She was way too easy to read.

“Bull.” Her expression immediately chances, scrunching up her nose and giving him a hard glare.

With a smile on his face he turned over her card showing a ten of hearts.

“Sorry El.” He said pushing the pile of cards towards her. “Better luck next time.” If looks could kill, well he better hope she doesn’t have that kind of power.  
He placed an ace as their new starting point.

“Two kings.” She placed her two cards face down. The thing with El was, she had a pretty good poker face, if only she wasn’t so expressive whenever she wasn’t lying.

“Three queens.” El quickly shuffled tough her cards trying to contradict his claim. 

“Bull” She said looking a bit smug with herself.

“I’m afraid not.” He said turning over his three cards showing two queens and a joker.

“Joker counts as anything.” Yep he was glad her looks couldn’t really kill. She begrudgingly took the cards adding it to her already large hand.

He should probably throw the next match, after letting it pile up a little. 

Instead of playing the next card he placed his chin on his hands looking at her expectantly.

The two of them could read one another surprisingly well for only knowing each other a few weeks since she immediately realized what he wanted.

“She’s my sister.” She relented keeping her eyes on her cards

“Oh wow! You have a sister? That’s so cool.”

“Whozit whatzit’s sister now?” Dustin said popping up next to them. “My character died.” He said as a quick explanation.

Steven was currently ‘babysitting’ the kids while Mike’s parents were out. Hopper had aloud El to come, despite having to keep low, since everyone present already knew about her and they weren’t in public.

They had all been playing dungeons and dragons till El’s character died. Since he had been borrowing one of Dustin’s extra characters anyway, he decided to call it quits, instead playing card games with El. They were currently playing a game of cheat.

“El’s” He replied. Her cheeks redden as he did.

“Wow! I didn’t know you had a sister.” She just nodded

“So… is biologically related or…”

“She’s like me.”

“You mean she had powers too?” Dustin asks seeming way too exited.

She nodded.

“There’s more of you?” he asked, a bit surprised. One super-powered teen was more than enough.

She nodded. “Yes.” She rolled up her sleeve showing the tattoo on her wrist. 011 “At least ten.”

Eleven, right. The number actually meant something. For some reason the thought of other kids getting experimented on like El didn’t sit right with him…

“Why don’t you?”

Both kids were looking at him as if he just swallowed a whole melon. He rolled his eyes at their dubious expressions.

“Visit her.” He said exasperated

They both looked at each other confused for a second before realizing what he was saying.

“That’s a great idea! We can come with. How crazy would it be to meet another bad-ass mage.” Dustin seemed way to enthusiastic for his liking.

“Don’t you want to see her?” El didn’t seem as excited about the idea as Dustin. Witch he didn’t get since she had been the one to bring it up in the first place.

El gave a small nod. She really did, but…

“Hopper.”

That one word was all the explanation they needed. Chief Hopper was crazy over protective when it came to El. He barely let her out of the cabin and it had practically been a miracle when he had let her go to the snowball dance.

“Can’t he go with you?” she gave him a look.

Too public. Oh right

“They don’t like grownups.” She added.

“I’m not a grown up. The whole party can go. Safety in numbers.” El just shook her head. Too much attention.

“Why don’t I take you?” he was old enough to take care of her and young enough not to be seen as a threat.

“I’ll even take my bat if it’ll make hopper happy.”

She gave him a small smile. Maybe.  
…  
Recently Steve has been dreading going to school. Ever since his break up with Nancy and the incident with Billy he’s lost the respect he had as ‘King Steve’. Everyone would give him weird stairs and pitting looks then talk about him behind his back, while his old friends would laugh as he passed by.

It was hellish. It didn’t help that everything was so load. Ever since his concussion (also thanks to Billy), his senses has been in overdrive. The halls have always been noisy but have never bothered him as much as now. He could barely concentrate in class because the kids wouldn’t shut up. He really doesn’t remember classes being so loud, and it gives him a splitting head each and every time.

The doctor said it was just a side effect of his head injury, but it was getting old real fast. It’s been over a month and his head wouldn’t calm down. Sometimes he thinks it’s getting worse.

That’s why he laid with his head down on his arms, hoping the support would nurture his poor brain. He didn’t even bother listening to the teacher since he was hard to hear with of Betty Blanch complaining about how Jason black wont text her back or Tommy Anderson keeps bringing up how boring English Literature is.

Seriously, why doesn’t Mr Addison do anything? Half the class is talking over him and it doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. Maybe he just doesn’t care.

Ugh. No one cares if he hasn’t replied under 3 minutes, Betty!

A sharp pain went through his brain and he felt something sticky slide down his nose. Great his brain was melting. He moved to get a tissue out of his bag. Another side effect of his new budding heath. Constant nose bleeds.

It’s was only when he finally looked up, tissue firmly agents his nose that he notices the strange scene.

The whole class were turned in their seats starring at Betty, who was looking awfully pale… and staring at him for some reason. Okay weird.

“Ms Blanch. Is there a problem?” Mr Addison said.

“I heard- Steve he-”

His eye widened. What did he do! He sat two seats away from her. Does she have something against tissues? Or did she see the blood and freak out? That could make sense.

“Please take you seat Ms Blanch and try not to interrupt my class again.” Mr Addison said looking about as impressed with her as he feels.

He made sure to give Betty an extra hard glare when he past her after class ended. She completely avoided his eyes.


	2. Game night part one: Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends his Friday night hanging out with a bunch of tweens.  
> And Dustin has terrible taste in games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the seating arrangement for chapter 2 and 3 to make things a bit simper to fallow.  
>   
> .........Will....Dusin  
> ...Lucas...........Mike  
> .....Max............El  
> ............Steven  
> The way you see the names are how they are sitting around the table.
> 
> By the way. Thanks for all the comments and support. It really made me happy to hear you guys like my work.

Nancy was the one to open the door.

“Hey Steve, what are you doing here?” She was wearing a casual outfit, t shirt and jeans with a clean face. Yet she still managed to look beautiful. He notices her soft curls lightly brushing her shoulder as she shifted on her feet.

Dude! You’ve got to get over her.

“Just came to sit on some babies.” He said casually leaning his arm against the door frame, managing to look like a complete idiot.

“Oh.” she said looking surprised. “It’s fine. I’m staying in tonight so you don’t have to.” If he didn’t know better he’d think she’s trying to get rid of him.

“Nah its fine. I was actually invited for a night of fun. No dungeons and Dragons! Can you believe it?” 

“Believe it or not but I like hanging out with a bunch of thirteen year olds.” He really did.

‘I can’t believe I dated such a sap.’ She rolled her eyes and gave him a small amused smile.

He dramatically clutched his heart. “I am not a sap, thank you very much. I’m emotionally inclined.” Giving her a fake very serious face.

Her eye brows shot up at his response then furrowed. She gave him an odd look.

Did he say something wrong?

“Nance, you okay?” please don’t say he did something unintentionally offending.

She must have seen the slight panic on his face as she gave a small snort shaking her head.

“Sorry. Just didn’t realized I said that out load.”

That’s all. Few.

“It’s fine. Happens sometimes.”  
…

Even though they had broken up under less than ideal circumstances they were still sort of friends. The two of them had a long heartfelt discussion and talked it out. They separated on good terms.

Sure it got awkward sometimes and he might still have some feelings for her, but it’s all good. He really likes Nancy as a person, which was why he had fallen in love with her so easily, and he didn’t want to lose someone who brought out such a good part of him.

Yea she and Jonathan were now a thing, which could also be awkward, but he had already accepted their relationship before the two of them even officially broke up. And he made her happy, so that’s a plus. Besides Jonathan was actually a pretty cool dude.  
…

“Hey kiddies! Who’s ready for game night? I know I am.” He said bouncing down the stairs with exaggerated energy.

“Someone’s had two much sugar.” Lucas commented gaining a fit of giggles (and yes, giggles since none of their voices have dropped yet.)

“Hey! I’m seventeen. I need supplements to keep up with you youngsters and your boundless energy.” 

‘Old man.’ 

“Hey.” He said turning to Max. “Just so you know I am currently entering the prime of my life. Thank you very much.”

They all looked a bit confused at his comment and he just sighed and rolled his eyes taking a seat between the red head and El.

He knows most people don’t willingly hang out with kids five years younger than them, who aren’t even in high school yet. But that was their loss. These kids were fucking cool and total bad asses.  
…

“No, no, no, no… no. We are not playing that.” 

‘Over reaction much.’

He gave a light glare at Lucas. He defiantly was not over reacting.

“Monopoly! Seriously?” he said, sure his face was showing how much he thought this was an absolutely terrible idea.

“I thought the point of tonight was not to play a game that takes five fucking hours.”

He had been in a pleasant mood before.

Will and Lucas had been debating something D&D related, while El and Mike Cuddled in their corner, having quit conversations and being fucking adorable.  
Witch left him and max to make small talk, while they waited for the last (official) party member.

The two of them bonded about how about how absolutely weird Dungeons and Dragons were which somehow evolved into a conversation about how absolutely terrible her step brother is. It’s safe to say they both had a lot to say about the topic. (He likes her. Their share a lot of the same dislikes.)

Then Dustin finally showed up giving some excuse about his mom’s cat before pulling that abomination out.

“Come on, don’t be a pussy. It’s just monopoly. Or are you afraid of getting your ass handed to you?” Dustin mocked him.

“For you information, I’m a wiz at this came. In fact I don’t like playing it because it’s so easy to win.” He said, knowing full well, they knew, he was totally bluffing.

He’s thought were confirmed when he saw five fairs of eyes rolling at him (thank you El for still believing in me.)

“Look, it doesn’t matter. We. Are. Not. Playing. That.”

“But, El’s never played before.” Mike chipped in, giving him pause.

He looked over to El only to see some definite puppy dog eyes staring at him. He could feel her silent begging tearing at his heart. Fuck it.

“Who’s up for Monopoly?”  
…  
He really does hate monopoly.

If they hadn’t realised his buff before, they defiantly knew know since he was totally sucking at this.

Unsurprisingly Max was dominating the game.

“She’s even great in board games. How!” Dustin had complained. Steve defiantly shared his pain.

Coming as a close second was a Mike and El team up. Something about a marriage law making it that they share all properties, which Dustin made up to make fun of their relationship since you definitely can’t get married in the game.

The boy was defiantly regretting that now.

It was his turn now, throwing his dice he moved his horse five paces moving past the jail (Yes!) only to land on… oh no.

Max gave a wicked grin. She didn’t even need to check her cards to determine his fee.

Max owned three quarters of the transport spaces and this was the fourth time he’s ended on one of them. Of course it couldn’t be the train station which he only bought to keep it from her. Figures.

“Okay! I give up. You have successfully monopolized me. And I am now your corporate slave.” He said dramatically handing over the last of his money to max. “Keep the change.”

He could technically still play, but that would mean selling his properties next and it just wasn’t worth the drama. Rather quit while you still have some dignity.

The others clearly didn’t share his sentiment.

“hey.” He said pointing at Lucas. “I am not a wus. I just know when to give up.” He defended.

“I didn’t say anything.” Lucas said lifting his hands in defense. 

“Liar!” he teased. He didn’t really mind though. He knew he didn’t really mean it.

“Honestly.” Lucas continued. “I didn’t say that.” 

He didn’t? A few of the other party members confirmed his stamen. I must have imagined it.

“It doesn’t matter he said hiding his confusion under a smirk. “It’s written all over your face.” The younger boy grinned back which confirmed his statement. The entire party burst fit of giggles. (Except him of course he doesn’t giggle, he laughs normally.)


	3. Game night part two: DONKEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues their night of fun and Nancy starts to get suspicions of Steve's odd behavior.

“Dude! How are you so good at this game!” Dustin said sitting back down, taking his new set of cards. The rest of the party protested in consensus.

“I just am.” Steve said giving a cocky grin while feeling very satisfies with himself.

Dustin had just run around the house after getting a full DONKEY and losing the game. He was only the second one tonight to get it so far, the first being El. 

She’s terrible at reading cues and thus usually doesn’t get a spoon in time. The few times she does its either because of Mike nudging her beforehand or when she wins herself. It didn’t help that she cept getting exstra letters by default each time she tried to use her powers to get an edge.

Everyone had at least three letters so far. Well everyone except…

“How the hell have you not even gotten a D yet?” Lucas complained as he passed a card to Will.

“I’m just observant.” He said smug. It helped that they were so obvious. None of them seemed good at hiding what they were feeling if the small cries of “yes!” or “I just need a king” were any indication.

They probably thought they were being discreet. At least the others didn’t seem to notice. 

El passed him his card and he could see some amusement glinting in her eyes. Great. It’s probably the Joker… and he was right.

Thanks a lot El. The girl just sniggered at his reaction.

He looked down at his cards trying to decide which one he wanted the least. He glanced at Max who was staring at him with fake nonchalance. A queen huh? She was being a bit direct, but okay. He just happened to have what she needed.

Max eyes lit up as she saw the card he gave her. Keeping her exterior composed she slide her unwanted card to Lucas.

Split seconds later she grabbed for a spoon. Steve had anticipated this and thus had grabbed his right after her.

Mike was left empty handed.

“How the hell did that happen! We’ve only made one round, barely!” Mike complained.

“I started with three queens. I was just lucky when it happened to be the first card Steve handed me.” She said smug.

Ha! Luck had nothing to do with it. She literally told him to give her that!

Steve wiped his nose. It was bleeding again, thankfully not as bad as at school.

El pulled his hand away from his face and looked at the tissue with blood on it. She looked up at him, worried.

“Your bleeding.” She stated. He gave her an amused look. She was so direct.

“I’m fine. It just happens sometimes, nothing to worry about.”

“Me too.” He blinked. Hr looked at her trying to comprehend what she was saying.

“My nose bleeds too.” She elaborated.

Oh right. He forgot.

“To bad you don’t have freaky powers to go with it.” Will stated and he had to agree. 

“Nosebleeds from being badass rather than a head injury does sound more appealing.”  
…

“You know if hopper’s busy, I can always drive you home.” He said as he handed Nancy his seven.

It’s 10:45. All the kids had gone home at ten. All except for El who was still waiting for Hopper to come pick her up. Steve had decided to stay behind and wait with her and the Buyers. He was a dam good babysitter and that meant waiting with a kid till he knows their safe. Or in this case keeping them entertained with a game of go fish, since of coarse she’s safe. Mike and Nancy’s there.

El just hummed before asking for fives. 

“Great!” He said standing up and stretching his limbs, sitting on the floor for almost an hour was not good for his back.

“Can I quickly borrow your phone. Need to at least let the old man know where his daughter is.” 

“Dude, were in the middle of a game.” Mike whined referring to his discarded cards.

He just didn’t want to get his ass kicked again. 

Nancy smirked at him

True. But he wasn’t going to admit that. “What. No I wouldn’t.” He lied.

“Wouldn’t what?” Mike asked looking at him weirdly.

“Have my ass kicked again.” He explained, wiping his nose again. Does he have a hearing problem or something?

“Sure you wouldn’t Mr hot shot.” Nancy joked

That was weird.

‘Tel me about it.’ Steve thought  
…

“Don’t you think that was a bit odd.” Nancy asked the other two when Steve left the room.

“What’s ‘odd’.” El asked. Sometimes it easy to forget how isolated the other girl’s been till now.

“It’s when something is strange, not really right, a bit off maybe.” Mike explained. It was adorable how patient he was with her.

“So you’re saying Steve’s not really right?” El asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Not exactly.” She said. “It’s just the way he says stuff. I meant that comment about his ass getting kicked. It came out of nowhere. Right?” At least she hopes it did.

Hearing her thoughts parroted back at her had been an eery experience, and then she heard- … She wasn’t really sure what it was, but she thought she heard Steve without him talking. Was she just imagining things?

“It did kind off, but come on he was really suckish at that game. He must have sensed we were all thinking it.” Mike joked.

“Yea you’re right. He was just being dramatic.” She responded, though she still felt unsure.

Thinking about it, something like that happened earlier when he first arrived. As if he knew…

Any possibility of furthering that train of thought was cut off as the subject himself came walking back into the living room.

“Good news. Hopper gave the okay. Say bye to you boyfriend, cause I’m taking you home.” Steve said obnoxiously chipper.

“That is not true.” Steve said rolling he’s eyes and looking at Mike. Her brother looked surprised at the accusation and all she could do was stare. That definitely came out of nowhere.

He’s eyes shifted to het in that moment and for a second she thought she had said it out loud, but she didn’t.

It was only after there last two guests left that Mike told her. “I think I get what you mean.”  
…

“Have you asked Hopper yet?” Steve asked turning down the stereo. They were almost at El and Hopper’s cabin. Steve had been educating her on good music along the way, using his amazing singing voice, to woo her and she had just giggled at his antics. He couldn’t help wonder if this was what it was like to have a little sister.

El just made a small confused noise. She must not have realised she was talking out loud.

“About visiting your sister?” Her eyes went sad and he suddenly felt bad for causing to feel that way.

“He doesn’t like it.” She responded.

“Did you tell him I’ll be going with you.” She just shook her head.

He shot it down before she could even mention that part.

“Okay, why don’t I talk to him. Best to give it a shot. He relatively likes me so I think we have a chance.” 

She wasn’t completely convinced but it at least seemed to cheer her up. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long before updating. I don't have much of the sorry written yet so it might take some time for the next chapter. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
